Question: Convert $6\ \dfrac{3}{4}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${6}\ {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $4$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {\dfrac{24}{4}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{24}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{24}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{27}{4}$